Eastern Confederation
The Eastern Confederation is a political faction, in the Dark Horizons series. It is largely a restored Soviet Union. __TOC__ History 'The Downfall of the Soviet Union' When Boris Yeltsin was elected president of Russia in 1991 his first action was to resign from the Communist Party and announce Russia's independence. By that time, many believed communism to be a utopian way of life, but when the but soon enough the true nature of the regime was seen and many found the exact opposite to be true. With Russia being declared an independent nation, the same feelings rose once again - the chance at a democratic country was now a dream by many. However it would seem that turning a former communist nation, that had suffered for years, into a democratic one would be more difficult than first imagined. In the aftermath of the collapse of the Soviet system that had prevailed for almost 80 years, Russia now found itself mentioned more for its failures than its successes. Just over ten years, after the end of the Soviet era, Russia’s once great military was now barely operational and what was left of its economy was left in ruin. The people were hungry for new leadership that would change the tide for Russia and make things right once again and improve their lives. 'New Leadership' Sergei Zhdanov, son of an ex-KGB official, had grown up hearing stories of the glory and power of the Soviet Union, before his time - how, at one time, the name of the nation made men and nations tremble. Following the path of his forefathers, Sergei enlisted in the Russian Military where the combination of his father’s influence and his keen military mind and ambition quickly earned him advances in rank. Before long, Sergei was not only in command of a substantial amount of men and equipment, but he was also seen as one of the most loyal, trusted and well respected young officers in the military. During this time Sergei found himself clinging more than ever to the ideals of the old ways, believing in his convictions that he knew what the nation needed to return to its former glory. All that he needed was a way to make it happen. Sergei knew that a military coup would not be successful without the support of the people, but he did not know how to get that support on his side. On July 16th, 2007, during one of his many missions to Georgia, Sergei met Majdey Ahmed, the leader of New Dawn (a Syrian terrorist group), and Miksa Hosaam, a member of New Dawn. During these meetings Sergei and Majdey became close friends and soon they discussed Sergei’s vision for a new Russia. Eventually a plan was devised to incite civil unrest within Russia’s people and introduce them to their new savior - Sergei. New Dawn agreed to help increase conflict between the criminal syndicates as well as incite political, religious and food riots amongst the Russian people. and also to contribute men and money to Zhdanov. In return for the assistance, Zhdanov promised that once he has securely taken power, he shall assist New Dawn in taking control in Syria. It took little time for the riots to turn into uprisings and civil unrest demanding for a change. Fearing a revolution, the Russian government deployed the military in an attempt to keep order. The use of military force backfired. In fact, parts of the military became sympathetic to the civilians and started working on their side. Zhdanov seized this moment to become the outspoken public voice of the unrest demanding a change in the government. Zhdanov’s popularity dramatically increased very quickly. On January 8th 2008, now with the backing of the military, New Dawn, The Russian Mafia and the popular support of the population, Zhdanov with a group of rebels marched through Moscow to the Kremlin and removes the Russian leadership from power. He then sets himself up as the new leader of Russia with nearly no shots being fired. It is the quickest and cleanest revolution in Russian history. Within the year, Zhdanov reunites the former Soviet Union, now calling it the Eastern Confederation, lead by former KGB officials. Zhdanov’s first actions as the new leader were reestablishing the old Soviet defense satellites used during the Cold War and using the Russian military to reestablish the old borders of the USSR. Though some countries resisted, many folded under the threats of the new Russian leader. Within a few months Zhdanov had expanded his borders to include Kazakhstan, Mongolia, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Ukraine, and Georgia with promises of returning the power of the USSR to its people. 'Deception and attack on a Soviet Station' On December 10th, 2008 Miksa Hosaam accompanied Zhdanov to Novgorod, located on the Volkhov River in the western USSR to inspect one of the Soviet defense stations. During the inspection, Hosaam reminded Zhdanov of their arrangement in Syria. Zhdanov, however, informed Hosaam that he has no intention of fulfilling his side of the agreement, nor assisting New Dawn any further. With Hosaam’s sudden realization of the deception Zhdanov had created, a heated argument between the two took place, during which Hosaam was killed by a shot from Zhdanov’s personal guard. On January 3rd, 2009, Majdey Ahmed learned of Hosaam’s death and Zhdanov's betrayal. Ahmed began planning his revenge. He planned out an attack on the Soviet defense station located at Novgorod, where Hosaam was killed. However, Zhdanov, having a spy placed in New Dawn, learned of this plan early on. Zhdanov then realized the potential results of this attack, so he ordered all defenses around the base to be lowered. On August 12th, 2010, using the Volkhov River for cover, New Dawn soldiers sneaked into the defense complex and planted explosives around the station. At 9:30 p.m. an enormous explosion, rocking the industrial city of Novgorod, destroys the defense station. Unknown to New Dawn and many others was the fact that the defense station at Novgorod controlled the old Soviet defense satellites in orbit, which is why Zhdanov wanted the station to be destroyed. 'The Nuclear Strike of 2010' On August 13th, 2010, when the control grid of the Soviet defense station collapsed, the control of several satellites, floating above the United States, was lost. This caused them to activate a backup system that would normally ensure the survival of the old USSR. The satellites armed their warheads and immediately launched them with no advance notice. Because of the sudden chaos caused by the grid being down, the Eastern Confederation were unaware of this. Of the fourteen warheads dropped by the satellites, thirteen struck their targets: New York, Washington D.C., Atlanta, Miami, Niagara Falls, Chicago, Boston, St. Louis, Houston, Baltimore, Orlando, Cleveland and Pittsburg. The fourteenth simply fell harmlessly into the Atlantic Ocean. Within only minutes the bulk of the United States government, industry and infrastructure were reduced to nothing. The death toll was reported at more than 100,000,000 within the first 6 months. The Eastern Confederation releases a public statement that the nuclear strike was caused by a terrorist attack on their defense station, for which New Dawn takes responsibility for. These events played out just as Zhadnov had planned them out, with their greatest enemy - The United States - being severely weakened, and someone else being pinned to blame. 'Finland and Conflict with the Federated States' In 2159, when Finland sent a request to join the Federated States - a new political group, formed after the attack in 2010 - the Eastern Confederation responded with threats and hostility, since Finland had acted as a buffer between Russia and Europe since World War 2. So, if Finland was allowed to join the Federation, it would put the Federation within striking distance of Moscow. When Finland refused to concede to the demands of the Eastern Confederation, the Red Army was mobilized and sent out, with orders to invade Finland. The goal was to install a puppet government and leave the nation once again as a buffer between two super powers. The plan however backfired; When members of the Red Army crossed the borders into Finland, chancellor Astolpho Knight of the Federated States, having promised protection to Finland during an earlier negotiation, mobilizes the the Federated States' own military force to liberate Finland. The erupting war lasted five years, and ended with the Red Army pushed back into the Eastern Confederation borders. 'The Machine War' During the war over Finland the Eastern Confederation began a pre-planned assault on the eastern half of the United States in the hope of disrupting the Federated States military, and possibly recover some much needed natural resources to help aid their war effort. With details and schematics of a new system to pilot remote controlled mechs being leaked to the Confederation, The Red Army now had the military force they needed to be able to battle on the toxic soil of No Man's Land. On May 1st, 2160 Mechanized Assault Vehicles belonging to the Eastern Confederation began their invasion of the East Coast. This event started off a war for No Man's Land, dubbed The Machine War. After several years of waging the Machine War, it became obvious to both sides that this was a failure of a campaign, as usage of these MAVs were depleting resources and funds very rapidly. The war finally came to an end in 2168. 'Aftermath' After the “Machine War” ended, the world fell into collapse. Order gave way to chaos and anarchy as both the Eastern Confederation and Federated States collapsed in resource exhaustion from waging the brutal 8 year war. New groups and organizations, spawned from both members of the Confederation and the Federation, began sprouting up and waging new battles for control. 'Universe' By 2610, The Confederation had restored its power. Many technological and scientifical advancements had been made by this time. Mankind had colonized Mars and constructed a new space station, floating between Earth and Mars. Commerce with other species such as Nomads and the Valence was now possible, ever since Eastern Confederation scientists pioneered faster-than-light travel with the Quantum Electrino Drive, catapulting humanity across the stars. The Confederation still controlled the bulk of the Eurasia and the colonized planets of Atlantis and Exile. Confederation citizens of this period, however, lacked trust in their government, as a result of negative propaganda the Confederation spread about its rivals. The Confederation government itself lacked trust in any other faction, resulting in a focus on (and consequent expertise in) black ops attempting to influence the policies of other nations. Of all Earth’s political factions, the Eastern Confederation considered the Federated States its primary rival, possibly due to their history with the Machine War and control over Finland. Following The Martian Revolution, the Confederation had been most closely allied with the Martian Consortium, and was a major source of weapons and equipment for the Consortium. Eastern Confederation Military (ECM) 'Machine Wars era' With the formation of the Eastern Confederation being conducted as a military operation it was required that the Confederation maintains a large military. In fact, the Red Army’s goal is not only to instill fear in the minds of its enemies, but also in its own people. The open presence of Confederate military personnel is a constant reminder that loyalty and obedience are expected. *'Red Army' In the Eastern Confederation, there would not be one town or city that would not see some form of Red Army presence. For some this gives a sense of protection, but for others a sense of control. The majority of the Eastern Confederation’s borders are those of land, with such a large border the Red Army is the most important component of the Confederate Military. *'Red Air Force' One of the largest air powers in the world belongs to the Confederation. The typically smaller and faster Confederate jets tend to play havoc with slower aircraft of other nations. *'Eastern Confederation Navy' Quite possibly the lowest threat to the Confederation is through its waters. The majority of the Confederation’s coastal waters are that of the arctic, so attacking from the ocean would be difficult at best. With such a low threat the Confederate Naval Fleet has received less funding that any other branch. *'Mechanized Army' Although the technology for the MAVs was originally developed by Armatron Robotics for the Federated States, the technology was leaked to the Eastern Confederation, and thus the Confederation designed their own MAVs to use in battle against the Federation. Thesse are the MAVs used by the Eastern Confederation during the Machine Wars: *Mantis *Locust *Predator *Juggernaught Category:Factions Category:Invasion Category:Universe Category:Lore